


Heat

by Softieparadise



Category: Gay - Fandom, Hybrid - Fandom, LGBTQ+ - Fandom, Stray Kids, skz - Fandom
Genre: Cat hybrid Lee Felix, Gay, M/M, Top Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softieparadise/pseuds/Softieparadise
Summary: Felix is a cat hybrid who hit his heat.And changbin jus along for the ride ;)





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy babes <3

When I came home.  
I didn't expect to see Felix in hardly anything panting on the bed while surrounded by my clothes.

But he was.

"F-Felix?" I asked the male and his dewy eyes automatically locked on my form.

"B-binnie~ binn-nnnie"  
He whined while crawling over to me on all fours.

His small frame quivering from the excessive heat he was subjected to.  
His small cat ears and tail swished wildly.

"Binnie I -i want youuuuu!" The freckled-faced boy moaned

I was to busy looking at the swishing tail and ears to hear what he was saying.

That is till he made it impossible to.

"Felix what are yo-" He had pushed me down and ground on me.

"Felix baby what's wrong with you today?" I said grunting.  
I was finally able to get him off but he didn't cease movement and instead ground himself into the bed.  
"H-heat" he whimpered.

Fuck.

He had never had heat at my house.  
He had always been home with his family and waited it out.

The air around began to smell sweet as he continued to moan my name.

The scent was driving me nuts.  
I knew it was coming from him.  
I had read up on the heat thing.  
And this was apparently a normal thing for them to release a sweet-smelling pheromone.

It was to get there partner comfy? Or something.

The boy was still calling my name in his sweet voice, it was so tempting to just eat him up.

"Here baby, come here," I said lowly as the boy quivered at my voice.

He was soon sitting on my lap, still fidgeting.

"Binnie~ Binniiiiie~ -ah-ah mh"

I brought my hands down to his side and rubbed him.

His panting increased as I moved to his thighs.

"Mhhhh-ah ~" I kept running my hands over his body.

So the heat is an active increase in hormones and causes the person to basically get really horny.

Thank god I read up on this.

I moved my hands from his thighs to his exposed chest.

As I touched his nipples a soft moan escaped his lips.

"You like that baby~?" I said in his ear.

He nodded his head.  
" Binnieeeeeee, binnieee" the boy kept whining.

Seeing him like this was more than a turn on.

It had me wanting to press him into the bed and to never let him go.

"Tell me what you want baby~," I said as my hands went dangerously close to his member.

His tail swished frantically as his ears laid flat on his messy hair.

"I wan-t bin-nie to touch mee~," He said.

I pushed him down onto the mattress.

"Where do you want me to touch you, baby?" I said into his ear.

He shivered.

He grabbed my hands in his smaller ones and brought then down in between his legs.

"H-e-re~" he whimpered.

I loved how submissive he was.  
Not wasting any time I began stroking him.

He melted into a puddle on the bed. His hands covering his mouth as I continued my pace.

"Faster!" He mewled.  
I did as he wanted.

By the end he had cum and I was cleaning him up.

The weird thing was.

He was still hard.

I looked at him in disbelief.  
Of course, I was hard but how the hell is he not even tired.

"Binn-nnni-e~" he moaned jumping on me again.  
Grinding his crotch on mine.

I slowly sat him on the bed leaving him whimpering and removed my clothes.

"C' mere angel~," I said and he didn't hesitate.

He was by me in an instant.  
I pulled out a box I had grabbed while changing and his eyes lit up.

"Now be a good boy and lay down for me~," I said and he did as instructed.

He laid tummy down so his ass was on show and his tail swished about.

I slowly pulled the vibrator from the box and flipped it on. Hearing the small buzz as I did.

"Relax baby," I said and pushed the vibrator into the whimpering boy.

"Ah-ahh hnahh~" He moaned as I turned it up.

Damn, he was cute.

I slowly began pumping the toy in and out of him making him go crazy.

I slowly stroked his tail with my free hand having it curl around my arm.

"Nyah nghhag-" He was close I could tell.

I immediately stopped the vibrator and pulled it out.

Earning noises of disapproval from the man below me.

His tail still curled around my hand as I stroked it.

Making him gasp.

I then stopped.

"Turn around~"  
I said and he did.  
I looked straight at his red freckled face.

I slowly began stroking my own length, my eyes never leaving his.

He could only stare.  
As I let out groans.  
"Mh felix~" He visibly gulped. His Adams apple bobbing as he did so.

"Baby~ I want you to scream my name~" He licked his lips and crawled over to me.

He pushed me down and crawled on top of me.

He slowly made it where his ass was in my face and my member was in his.

He grabbed my hands and replaced them with his mouth.

"Fuck baby~ you have a hot mouth~" I moaned.

I grabbed the lube off the side table as he continued on my lower half.

I poured some on my hand and allowed my hands to travel to his ass.

I slowly worked him out till I was able to slip a finger into him.

He moaned but continued his blowjob.

I added another and another till I had three in.

Pulling them in and out as he trembled.

He popped of my length with a low moan and thrusted his hips back.

I flipped us where he was now facing me.

I continued to pump my fingers in and out of him.

"You want something... Bigger~?" I asked.  
He nodded furiously.

"I-I want it" he said.  
I smirked.  
"You want what kitten?"

"I want you to fuck me so hard I can't stand!" He said and then hid his face in my chest.

I let out a dark chuckle.

"Your wish is my command~"  
I said to him. I removed my fingers and slowly eased my length into the needy boy.

His cat ears pushed back onto his head as his tail stroked my thigh.

"Ngh~"

He felt fucking tight.  
"Damn baby boy~ you feel nice~" I groaned as he rolled his hips.  
Taking that as a sign to move I slowly pulled out and thrusted into him.

He moaned loudly as I did it again and again.

"FASTER BINNIE!~" He was a mess and I loved it.

I quickened my pace as he screamed my name over and over.  
His voice was beautiful.

"In or out lix?" I groaned as I felt my climax coming.

"In~ I w-ant it inn~ nha~"

I just nodded and thrusted faster into my kitten as he hit his high.

I continued till I eventually hit mine soon after.

As I pulled out of him the evidence of what just occurred ran down his milky thighs.

"Let's get cleaned up baby~" I said picking him up and heading to the shower.


End file.
